Segundos
by Lovesquints
Summary: Brennan necesita una perspectiva para su vida y Booth está dispuesto a darle el tiempo que necesita, pero no dejará cosas pendientes. Final de temporada a mi manera. 5x22.


_Segundos, sólo segundos fue el tiempo que duraron sus manos unidas, pero fue suficiente para traer a sus mentes recuerdos de los últimos sucesos…_

"Eras muy buen soldado" Le dijo Brennan y él sintió una puñalada en la espalda ¿Ella quería que se fuera? Quiso creer que estaban bien. Sabía que habían tenido tiempos mejores, que su situación en las últimas semanas no era envidiable pero no imaginó que su relación estaba en aquel punto. Así que evadió el tema diciendo, para autoconvencerse, que ambos se quedarían. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, cuando Sweets le dijo que la doctora había sido elegida para dirigir la excavación y soltó su crucial pregunta '¿Estarás mejor sin ella?' su mundo se vino abajo. Intentó disimular su dolor y se alejó del cuarto del crimen. Pudo dar algunos pasos y se sentó en la escalera apoyando la cabeza en sus manos… ¡Dios, cómo estaría mejor sin ella!

No quería creer que aquello estuviese ocurriendo de verdad. Pensó que era su culpa, se maldijo, había intentado ir más allá con Brennan y había jodido todo. Todo.

Apretó los puños. Parker estaba de acuerdo con que fuera a Afganistán, quizá tomaría la oferta. No porque si la distancia era mayor olvidaría a su Huesos, ninguna distancia sería suficiente, sino porque así se evitaría recorrer lugares que antes visitó con ella, ver el asiento vacío de la SUV o pensar en una nueva compañera. Sí, se iría.

Por eso cuando la antropóloga le preguntó, él dijo que irse era lo mejor, por ahora, para él. Y acordaron que un año era el tiempo que la tierra demoraba en dar una vuelta alrededor del sol o eso fue lo que, literalmente, dijo Temperance y sólo ella sabe cuando odió en esos momentos las estaciones del año. Por ella, la tierra se quedaba detenida en aquel momento compartido con Booth.

Cambios… Los notaba. Ella no podía decir que era la misma si hasta su manera de respirar era distinta. A veces se encontró dando una inhalación, y posterior exhalación, profunda de aire mientras miraba el vacío. Suspiros, le llamaban ¡Quién lo creyera! Así que brindó con el agente por ello pero se prometió que aunque viajaba para entender su situación actual, y que era posible que un año trajera nuevos cambios, no cambiaría lo que sentía por Booth. Se lo prometió con tanta convicción que sintió un poco de tranquilidad. Quería entenderlo, sí, pero no por eso significaba olvidarlo o modificarlo. A menos, claro, que fuera en aumento y creía, sinceramente, que aquello era imposible, aún sin aceptar que era amor.

La resolución del caso llegó y aquello sólo significaba una cosa: Separación.

Al salir de la sala de interrogatorios no fueron a tomar alguna copa como de costumbre. Cada uno se dirigió a su casa porque debían meter en una maleta ropa y sentimientos para emprender el viaje. Así que evitando aceptar la situación sólo se dijeron un 'Hasta luego' como si no fueran a tomar aviones a lugares diferentes.

Brennan viajaba en dos días.

Booth debía presentarse en la base en la tarde del día siguiente.

Decidida a dejar todo ordenado antes de partir, la antropóloga dispuso sobre su cama las cosas que debía llevar. Dio un par de vueltas intentando hallar un pantalón que estaría segura le sería útil pero se vio interrumpida por los golpes en su puerta. Se dirigió a ella con rapidez y no se sorprendió de ver a Booth pero sí la mirada que tenía, decisión, seguridad. Incluso parecía mayor, como si llevara una gran carga en su espalda…

-Booth…- Murmuró mientras se apartaba para dejarle entrar.

El hombre dio dos pasos y se volteó rápidamente para cerrar la puerta. Brennan se sorprendió, al girarse, con que su compañero le tenía acorralada con su cuerpo. El brazo pasaba sobre su hombro y se afirmaba en el umbral. No lo dudó. Se acercó a la cara de la mujer para besarla.

Había estado treinta minutos en su coche, bajo el departamento, tomando el valor para hacerlo, así que allí se jugó la vida.

No fue un contacto delicado o sutil, fue un beso de urgencia y pasión. No esperó en jugar con su lengua ni morderle los labios. Le necesitaba. Se necesitaban.

Un segundo de racionalidad fue necesario y Temprance interrumpió el beso. Miró el rostro del agente endurecido por el dolor y sus ojos brillando por el momento. Le tenía agarrado de las solapas y no le soltó…

-Booth… Esto no…- Pero el hombre puso un dedo sobre sus labios y acercó su frente a la de ella. Pudo ver sus ojos azules centellantes y a punto de llorar. Sus labios rojos por la premura y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-No hables, Huesos. Siente- Le besó la frente, las mejillas, el cuello- No nos veremos en un año y, por favor, no digas que no es esto lo que quieres. Sé que lo necesitas tanto como yo- Buscó nuevamente sus labios pero esta vez con miedo, quería obtener permiso y le fue concedido; la mujer acortó las distancias.

Las manos de Booth parecían recorrer su espalda y cintura con rabia, como si la culpase a ella por la situación. Y era así.

Odiaba tener que separarse, odiaba saber que no la vería en tanto tiempo pero, ahora, odiaba más saber que podía tener solo por esa noche.

Brennan se desesperó intentando desabrocharle la camisa y los últimos botones fueron desprendidos.

No había palabras ni sonrisas. Ambos se miraban como si aquello fuera insoportable. Y lo era. Pasión, urgencia… Las manos tenían vida propia.

La antropóloga se subió a horcajadas sobre el agente y este aprovechó de hundirse en su cuello mientras la dirigía al cuarto. Fue un camino muy largo porque se detenían a cada paso, afirmados en la pared.

Al llegar al dormitorio y tenderla con cuidado en la cama vio la ropa agrupada para el viaje y con un manotón, como si quisiera borrar todo, hizo que las cosas cayeran. Recobró la calma y en sus ojos sólo se veía amor y encanto por aquel cuerpo desnudo. La perfección en la tierra.

Negó con la cabeza sin lograr concebir palabra. La mujer arqueó la espalda y supo que moriría aquella noche y llegaría al cielo. Se acercó para recostarse a su lado. Con una mano recorrió el costado de Brennan. Ella cerró los ojos al contacto y soltó un leve gemido. Escuchó, antes de sentir el pesó de él sobre su cuerpo, que le murmuró en el oído 'Huesos, soy tu hombre'

Y ya no se puede explicar que ocurrió en esa pieza pues contra toda lógica, las dos personas, desfallecieron y resucitaron. Escaparon del tiempo y se sintieron eternos. Bebieron de sus bocas para estar rejuvenecidos y vivieron miles de vidas en sólo algunas horas.

Se durmieron extenuados, felices, en aquel silencio cómplice que les envolvía. Temperance se acurrucó en el pecho del agente y este rodeó la cintura de la mujer con fuerza, para no dejarle escapar.

El sol había salido hace un par de horas cuando Seeley despertó. Miró el cuarto, el desorden que había dejado en la noche y sonrió amargamente. Había sido maravilloso, sí, amaba a esa mujer y estaba seguro de querer amanecer así cada día. Sentir la respiración tibia de ella sobre su cuerpo y sentir sus cabellos en el cuello pero sabía como era y no podía presionarla. Ella quería perspectiva. Bien, se la daría. La dejaría ir confiando que la distancia sólo podía hacer añorarla más y que al reencontrarse todo habrá valido… Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cual la mujer comenzó a besarle el cuello y se juntó más a su cuerpo.

-Huesos…

-Mmmm- Aún estaba media dormida.

-Mírame- Se sentó en la cama y le tendió la mano a la mujer para que hiciera lo mismo- Tú quieres hacer ese viaje. Lo entiendo… Duele ¿Sabes?- Ella bajó la vista- pero está bien. Sólo prométeme una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando volvamos… Cuando el año haya pasado… Nos encontraremos en el espejo de agua del centro comercial, justo a lado del carro de café… no habrás cambiado tanto como para desconocerme.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Las promesas no se…

-Huesos, por favor.

-Está bien, Booth. Te lo prometo- Y volvió acomodarse sobre el pecho del agente sintiendo el rápido ritmo de su corazón.

Seeley se levantó a tomar su saco y tomó algo de su bolsillo. Lo apretó en su mano y se dirigió nuevamente a la cama, al lado de la mujer. Le dejó ver lo que era, extendió una cadena y Brennan notó que era de San Cristobal. Besó la imagen y le acomodó el pelo a la antropóloga para poder colocársela en el cuello. No era necesario hablar. Ella le sonrió para agradecerle. Le cuidaría. Y se quedaron ahí algún tiempo más.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos. Él le acariciaba el pelo… Debía marchar en poco tiempo.

-En unas horas debo estar en la base- Dio un soplido- y no sé si mañana podré salir pero haré lo que pueda. Incluso si debo escaparme, estaré ahí pero no podré abrazarte, Huesos, ni besarte… Si lo hago… Si yo… No podré dejarte ir. Sólo iré porque necesito tener la certeza que has tomado ese avión ¿Lo entiendes? Esta es mi despedida.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó cubriendo su rostro para que él no notara las lágrimas que luchaban por salir…

En el aeropuerto ya se había despedido de los que estaban ahí… Estaba demorando pero ella creía en él. Tenía fe. Le buscó entre la gente y lo vio… Con su traje militar que le recordaba que también partiría. Sintió miedo de que algo le ocurriera. Verle listo para la guerra volvió todo más real: se iría a Afganistán.

Pero ya estaba decidido, no podía echarse atrás.

Se acercó con rapidez pero recordó que ya se habían despedido. Así que sólo le dijo lo que podía; que se cuidara. Que no fuera lo que es, un héroe. Ella le quiere con vida para encontrarlo en un año…

Cuando Booth se acerca le tiemblan las piernas. Sabe muy bien que si le besa ella tampoco podrá marcharse, así que baja la vista y luego siente como él le toma la mano. Respira.

Y a su manera reiteran la promesa de encontrarse, de seguirse amando.

_Segundos, sólo segundos fue el tiempo que duraron sus manos unidas, pero fue suficiente para __darles un motivo a seguir viviendo…_

B&B-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_B&B-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_B&B-_-_-_-_-_-_-_B&B

**¡Hola! No he podido evitar escribir porque desde que vi el final y sentí que algo falto (aunque me gustó el capi, eh?) no me he podido sacar la idea de la cabeza. **

**Se agradecen los RR…**


End file.
